Verlo
by ravenW-97
Summary: [MaleYui/FemAyato] Fue algo inesperado, como Yui creyó por aquél instante que Ayato era linda.


**EDIT.** 5/Septiembre/2018. Para eliminar párrafos enormes y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no son míos sino de Rejet [Y todo el mundo es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [¡MujerAyato! ¡HombreYui!], algunas palabras malsonantes, harta cursilería y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones.**

1\. _"Pensamientos"._

2\. Este oneshot lo publique en Fortuito, el cual era una colección de historias de un solo capítulo sobre las distintas parejas de Diabolik Lovers, pero debido a que paso mucho tiempo desde que lo actualice y porque sinceramente dudo, demasiado, que vaya a poder escribir más material sobre los diversos emparejamientos, elimine Fortuito, el contenido del mismo lo volveré a publicar de forma independiente.

3\. En el caso de este oneshot, fue escrito en el 2014 (ya se imaginaran lo soso que era la escritura de Raven hace como cuatro años, más porque en ese entonces era más mala escribiendo romance, aunque aun lo soy lmao), después se edito en Agosto del 2015, pero fueron más que nada errores de ortografía y un poquito de la redacción. OH, también fue hecho antes de que salieran cosas del More Blood o yo me dignara a leer cosas de las rutas de los juegos. Así que... si aun después de todo esto, alguien quiere leerlo, que lo haga. Ojalá no haga sangrar tanto sus ojos.

* * *

 **VERLO**

* * *

Él no tenia una gran experiencia con mujeres, al menos no de forma romántica. Solo compañeras y amigas, unas eran amables y prudentes, otras tantas directas y fuertes, pero sobre todo respetuosas, o con el suficiente sentido común para alejarse de aquello que les disgustaba, pero jamás se había topado con chicas cuya personalidad era problemática o abusiva.

Por lo que el llegar a la mansión Sakamaki provocó un choque entre sus creencias y lo nuevo, o mejor dicho lo desconocido.

El señor Sakamaki (amigo de su padre Seiji Komori), había tenido unas hijas algo peculiares, a veces Yui se cuestionaba si era debido a que ellas eran vampiros, tal vez también se debía a la educación o cuidados que recibieron de niñas.

Por mucho que buscara no podía encontrar una razón certera del porqué, a fin de cuentas lo que definía la personalidad de las personas dependía de muchos elementos, unos que (no podría mentir) le gustaría descubrir, ¡vamos! Aunque no lo aparentara, era muy curioso.

Las hermanas Sakamaki eran muy diferentes entre sí y a cualquier imagen que tuviera de la mujer, aquello le generaba un poderoso interés, el comportamiento de ellas era tan poco común y al mismo tiempo incomprensible, Yui se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de entenderlas.

La mayor, Shu, resultó ser muy perezosa y Komori cuidaba con frecuencia no pisarla accidentalmente, puesto que la joven rubia solía tener como costumbre dormirse en cualquier lado, incluyendo el suelo y la bañera.

La segunda hija, Reiji, a pesar de su belleza física y aparente imagen grácil, poseía la habilidad de soltar oraciones que lograban bajarte el autoestima de forma cruda, estricta hasta los huesos, con una mirada capaz de espantar al mismísimo diablo, rencorosa y por supuesto, fría, Yui trataba por todos los medios de no disgustarla.

La tercera hija, Laito, era desvergonzada, promiscua, con unos ojos verdes tan seductores a los que era imposible negarles hasta lo más peligroso, también tenia un lenguaje a veces muy sucio (por decirlo de un modo no ofensivo); cuya dificultad principal era mantener las manos quietas y con un tono de voz muy juguetón, Komori hacia de todo por no quedarse a solas con ella, puesto que no deseaba que le surgiera un _problema_ enfrente de Laito.

Después seguía Kanato, Yui admitía que la chica era muy bonita, pero aquella apariencia frágil y tierna escondía una personalidad retorcida con bruscos cambios de humor, de solo recordar sus gritos le surgía una sensación muy desagradable, ¿tal vez era miedo? Kanato muy difícilmente mostraba dulzura y comprensión, parecía con mucho gusto encerrada en su propio mundo.

La menor de todas, Subaru, era agresiva, fuerte (extremadamente fuerte), él seguía sorprendiéndose de la ocasión en que Subaru rompió con sencillez absurda su celular; ella también resultó ser solitaria y para su desconcierto, tímida, sonrojándose y gritando cuando no deseaba que sus sentimientos fueran descubiertos, de algún modo era adorable. Yui soltó un largo suspiro, si Subaru se enterara de lo que pensaba sobre ella seguro lo golpeaba.

Y la ultima pero no por ser menos importante: Ayato.

Debió haber pensando en ella antes que en Kanato, Laito y Subaru, después de todo Ayato era mayor que éstas, la explicación radicaba en que Ayato, la joven de cabello rojo y ojos desafiantes, le provocaba dolores de cabeza, por eso mismo intentaba olvidarse de ella, para al menos tener un pequeño momento libre de preocupaciones.

Ayato era un tornado de malos modales, exageraciones y ego anormales, ella era un día soleado pero que ilógicamente tenia un viento más frío que el invierno; con Ayato nada tenia sentido, ella era sorpresas, actitudes posesivas e infantiles, también era terriblemente glotona, grosera, atrevida cuando se acercaba de más y tocaba la piel de Yui como si le perteneciera, osada cuando lo besaba con la guardia baja.

En resumen, Ayato era una calamidad.

— ¡Hey rubia! —Escuchó que a lo lejos lo llamaron, la voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se lamentó por dentro, termino por guardar sus cosas en el maletín, al menos había finalizado su tarea, obró bien al quedarse en la biblioteca después de salir de clases, era un hecho que en la mansión Sakamaki no lo dejarían cumplir sus responsabilidades—. Tardaste mucho, apúrate.

—No me digas rubia por favor

 _"Que recuerde tu tienes nombre de chico"_ pensó Yui en forma de queja, para después seguir la orden directa de la joven.

Al caminar a la par, Komori notó que la pelirroja muy apenas le llegaba a los hombros, Ayato resulto ser, para su desconcierto, bajita para el carácter mandón que se cargaba, Yui contuvo el bufido ante tal idea, posiblemente Ayato lo castigaría si notaba que tuvo la insolencia de reírse de ella.

El viaje en la limusina resulto muy incomodo, Ayato no dejo de molestarlo, y para problema de Yui, cuando la menor de las trillizas hablaba tan cerca de su cuello pensamientos nada tiernos invadían su mente, pero eso no era malo ¿cierto?, era normal en un chico de su edad ¿verdad? ¡Además! ¿cómo podría permanecer imperturbable cuando era rodeado por varias jóvenes lindas?

Para la desgracia de Komori, Ayato, al salir ambos del automóvil, lo tomó del brazo con su fuerza _sobrenatural_ , y se lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia la cocina.

—Prepárame takoyaki —exigió, Yui asintió en derrota, no podía oponerse cuando Ayato actuaba de forma tan inofensiva, como una niña (muy mandona por cierto) pero a fin de cuentas una niña.

Se apresuro todo lo posible, sin dejar de lado la calidad, porque sabía que Ayato detestaba esperar y más si al final no le daban buena comida. Mientras preparaba el platillo pudo imaginar como Ayato se movía aburrida en la silla e incluso como hacía pucheros, y se molestaba por no poder saciar su hambre tan rápido como quería, de algún modo aquel comportamiento podría clasificarlo de lindo, pero aun no era lo suficientemente lindo como para que Yui la viera de otra forma (una más romántica).

Cuando la pelirroja tuvo la comida enfrente de ella, no dudó en devorarla, Komori seguía sin acostumbrarse a la forma tan descuidada que Ayato tenia para comer, corrección, más bien, ella tragaba, se pregunto si el estómago de Ayato no sería alguna clase de hoyo sin fondo.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?

—Tienes una gran mancha en la mejilla izquierda —Ayato se sonrojo, se limpió rápidamente con la servilleta para después quejarse de manera poco clara—. ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Yui sonriendo (no pudo evitarlo, Ayato siendo torpe era muy graciosa).

La pelirroja casi se atraganto porque Komori nunca, NUNCA le dirigía una expresión tan amable y cariñosa, resultaba extraño más no desagradable.

—Que últimamente me hablas de manera irrespetuosa rubia —Ella se levantó, Yui se puso tenso—, tal vez debería castigarte —Le susurró cerca de la oreja y Komori tembló, la lengua de Ayato recorrió la piel sensible del cuello de Yui; cuando los colmillos fueron encajados con agresión, soltó el aire retenido y puso una de sus manos sobre la espalda femenina.

Solía ocurrir con más frecuencia, incluso en aquellos momentos en que era atacado, que la imagen que tenia de Ayato cambiaba, como si Ayato fuera en realidad frágil, como si buscara en él algo más que su sangre, algo que Yui se veía incapaz de nombrar y aceptar.

Ella bebió con egoísmo y terminó por sentarse encima de Komori, por su parte Yui envolvió la cintura de Ayato con su brazo libre, la atrajo aun más cerca y no sabía ni el porqué, cuando la pelirroja sació por fin su sed, ella comenzó a repartir besos, toques apasionados que con el tiempo terminaron siendo inexistentes. La respiración de Yui era agitada y anhelaba más, mucho más, y solo en el instante en que Ayato estaba a punto de unir sus labios otra vez, fue cuando se percato de lo mucho que ella lograba afectarlo.

—Eres un pervertido.

Le dijo burlona para después eliminar la poca distancia entre los dos. Era un toque mortal, Yui se sintió desfallecer y en su debilidad deseo que el momento fuera eterno. Ayato lo sorprendió al ser _delicada_ y _seductora_ , porque siempre la había visto como una mujer de actuar hosco. Incluso podría asegurar que ella emanaba algo de inseguridad, como si dudara sobre continuar, y eso era extraño viniendo de ella.

De algún modo resultó conmovedor.

—Ayato-kun —dijo decepcionado cuando ella se apartó de jalón, la pelirroja lo observo con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué ocurre? —soltó nervioso, tragó saliva con dificultad al imaginar las cosas terribles que podrían estar transitando en la cabeza de la chica.

—Realmente eres un pervertido.

El rubio no entendió, ella bufó, y para poner más énfasis en sus palabras con el dedo señalo una parte especifica del cuerpo de Yui, él bajo la vista para entender y se llevó una sorpresa poco grata.

—Tienes una erección.

Avergonzado fue incapaz de enfrentar la faceta despreocupada de Ayato.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé a morderte y besarte.

Siguió comentando con voz muy fuerte, o al menos así lo percibió Yui.

—No hice nada lejano a lo usual, así que lo más seguro es que le has ido agarrando gusto.

Komori solo parpadeó confundido y Ayato estaba de nuevo muy, MUY cerca de él, tanto que Yui podía ver el color de su sostén, bueno, tampoco era como si el uniforme mal colocado tapara mucha piel y mucho menos era que él estuviera observando donde no debía.

—Nos vemos más tarde rubia.

En aquel momento, en donde Ayato lo dejo a su suerte no sin antes sonreírle con burla, Komori Yui descubrió lo que significaba tratar de bajar la calentura, imagino un montón de cosas asquerosas pero la imagen de Ayato siempre volvía, rindiéndose decidió ir a tomar una ducha fría. Mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo frunció el entrecejo, molesto consigo mismo por dejarse llevar y por creer un instante que Ayato podría actuar de forma tan atractiva.

 **[…]**

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madruga cuando sintió como alguien lo abrazó por detrás, al principio se inquieto y estaba a punto de moverse para descubrir (y después proceder a sacar a patadas al extraño), cuando una voz le habló, una que reconocería en cualquier lado.

—Rubia quédate quieta.

Tal vez haya sido el tono necesitado que empleo Ayato, tal vez fue el toque de aquel brazo aferrándose como si fuera el único salvavidas, tal vez fue por el olor tan dulce que desprendía la otra, o solo tal vez era que se había ablandado, lo que provocó que una sensación cálida rodeara con gentileza su corazón. En una acción que más tarde clasificaría como suicida, dio un giro brusco a la posición, Ayato tomada desprevenida quedo boca arriba en el colchón. Yui sobre Ayato acarició una de sus mejillas y con torpeza busco juntar su mano libre con una de las de Ayato.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿por qué demonios me desobedeces? —dijo la joven molesta, y al mismo tiempo desconcertada por la actitud del otro.

En realidad ignoraba el motivo que lo hizo actuar tan impulsivo.

Se quedó minutos eternos viendo como las mejillas de Ayato comenzaban a subir de tono, como fruncía cada vez más el ceño, el como parecía temblar por la unión de su manos y cuando Yui la tocaba con gentileza. Era extraño, porque jamás pensó que Ayato podría reaccionar de una forma tan bonita, e incluso aunque ya se hubieran besado en tantas ocasiones no la había visto como mujer, al menos hasta ahora, porque la joven debajo era alguien nuevo.

Resultaba chocante entender que aquella chica tan cautivadora y la otra muy grosera, además de ególatra, fueran la misma.

Y descubrir tal cosa solo consiguió abrirle los ojos a Komori, con un sonrojo en el rostro pero con decisión, Yui comentó, más que nada para aceptar la verdad:

—Ayato es una chica.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, rubia idiota —Casi gruñó Ayato, le cabreaba, también le confundía la forma en que la observaba Yui, era diferente de lo usual, era más intensa, más indefinida—. Quítate de encima, odio estar abajo —Se removió inquieta, no le agradaba ese Yui tan osado, prefería mil veces al tímido y predecible.

—Lo sé.

—Si entiendes apártate, no hagas enojar a tú majestad.

—No quiero —dijo con convicción y casi cerca de tocar los labios ajenos, con el rosa fijo en el verde desorientado, logró distinguir en ellos algo de miedo—. Quedémonos más tiempo de esta forma —pidió y por algún motivo desconocido para él, Ayato no tuvo fuerzas para negarse.

Todo era diferente, Ayato era diferente de todo lo que conocía, no era femenina y era demasiado egoísta, también insegura por mucho que aparentara lo contrario. A veces, la pelirroja le provocaba un instinto protector, aunque mentiría si dijera que no deseaba en ocasiones que Ayato se callara (aunque él podría encontrar formas creativas y satisfactorias para lograrlo).

Cuando quería la pelirroja podía llegar a ser muy fastidiosa, pero si se fijaba con atención, Ayato dejaba descubiertas pequeñas partes de su otra (quizá autentica) manera de ser, una a la cual Yui no podía dejar de lado.

La besó y sintió como su interior dio vuelta, era una sensación agridulce, Yui se cuestionó porque no lo había sentido antes.

Hoy, era seguro que la relación de ambos cambio, no sabía el qué con exactitud, tampoco le interesaba si era algo erróneo o correcto.

Por ahora, solo se permitiría admitir que Ayato podía ser muy linda de vez en cuando.

* * *

 **N/A.** MaleYui le dice Ayato-kun a FemAyato, por la sencilla razón de que no lo imagino diciéndole Ayato-chan, mucho menos que FemAyato le permita llamarla de forma tan intima. Dios, de cierta forma es vergonzoso publicar un Oneshot de amor tan viejo sdfsdfs. En fin, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
